Pokemon Black2 White2: In Two Years
by Seth McGury
Summary: Things happen in the span of two years. A lot of it too. This story brings you the author's visions on the two years between Black and White and Black 2 and White 2. Enjoy
1. Welcome Home Dear

**Welcome Home, Dear**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Me: AGGH! I really need to use my time for stories! School has been wild with preparation for my Graduation! Holy crud! And I have been busy with my concert! I'm sorry! **

**Anyways, this story is based on Hilda and Hilbert and Nate and Rosa. Even though it focuses on the main chars or B2W2, it has Hilda and Hilbert in it. **

***Inspired by Memory Links and Nuvema Town**

***Inspired by TATMR "Burnett and Lady", part of a soundtrack**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

"Okay! That was a great battle, you two! After all these years, I am still in need of some good training! Well, I'll see you later! If you want, you can visit my house, and my boyfriend's house!" Bianca waved good-bye, and walked away from Route 1.

"She's a very good trainer. While you were in the Strange House, I was with Bianca. She's strong!" said Rosa. "Yeah, I guess… This is the first time seeing her in battle!" replied Nate.

They both held hands entering Nuvema Town. The town looked peaceful. Two years ago, many trainers start from this very city. Little did they know, two trainers were the heroes of Unova, alongside N. "Mom did say something about meeting her friends, right?" asked Nate. Rosa nodded. "But before that, why won't we visit Bianca's and her boyfriend's house. Wait. Boyfriend?"

They looked at each other. They went to Bianca's house first. "Wait. I'll go to Cheren's, okay?" asked Nate, "I am sure his father might be of good use of advice". Rosa nodded, and Nate went to Cheren's house.

**~BIANCA'S HOUSE~**

"Hello?" greeted Rosa. Bianca's parents stood up. "Oh! Welcome back! You must be Hilda, huh? I'm sorry. Bianca isn't here," smiled Bianca's mother.

Rosa sighed. "I'm not Hilda. My name is Rosa. If Nate were here… Never mind. Anyways, your daughter gave me and my friends our starter Pokemon!"

Bianca's dad beamed. "My little girl has done it! She's a successful researcher! She rarely comes home now, but she calls from time to time!"

Bianca's mom looked at her intently. "You're not Hilda? But you somehow resemble her. Your eyes… They are as fiery as hers."

Rosa smiled. "I get that a lot. And I do mean A LOT! All the Gym Leaders, not including Roxie and Marlon, thought I was Hilda, and Nate was Hilbert. Who are they? Why are people talking about them a lot?"

Bianca's dad patted her on the back. "That question is best to their parents. If you want, visit Hilda's house. Her mother might tell you something, dear. Off you go!"

Rosa said good-bye to them, and walked away. She looked around, and saw a house. It looked old, like the other houses in Nuvema, but she felt something. Hope. She stood in front, and walked inside.

**~CHEREN'S HOUSE~**

"Excuse me," said Nate. Cheren's Mom and Dad stood up. "Why, if it isn't Hilbert! You changed your looks, huh?"

Nate looked at them weirdly. "I'm sorry. I'm not Hilbert. My name is Nate. I was Cheren's first challenger when he took job as a Gym Leader."

Cheren's father beamed very brightly. His smile was wide and proud. "Oh my! Nate! I have heard about you! Thank you for being my boy's first challenger! I appreciate that you helped Cheren become stronger in his exploits as a Gym Leader!"

Cheren's mother looked at her husband. "Honey, are you sure this isn't Hilbert. The boy might be lying."

Nate looked up surprised. Cheren's dad became furious, but not so. "Please, watch what you are saying! This young boy is Nate, our son's first challenger as a Gym Leader! I am sure Hilbert need not to battle our son. Nate, I apologize".

Nate smiled. "It's okay. I get that a lot. But I am still confused why I resemble Hilbert. Who is he?"

Cheren's mom pointed at a house. It was old, but it has wishes from is roof. Nate could see Rosa walking towards another house. "That's Hilbert's house. His parents have been searching for him for two years now, until now. Talk to them. They'll surely tell you who he is".

Nate smiled, greeted farewell, and walked towards Hilbert's house.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

"Hello? Anybody home?" Nate knocked at Hilbert's house front door. The lights are off, the doors locked, and nobody was inside. "What's wrong Natey?" asked Rosa. Nate looked at her. "Cheren's parents told me to come to this very house. But it's locked. Why are you here?"

Rosa told him that Bianca's parents told her to go to Hilda's house. She knocked, and a voice told her to "Come in". They weren't sure, but it looks like from the voice, they do not get visitors a lot for the past two years. They went inside.

"Welcome home, dear. Did you find the friend you were looking for? Wasn't his name something like N?"

Nate and Rosa were confused. A woman looked back. "Huh? Excuse me! How embarrassing! Mistaking a visitor for my own child! Well, two visitors?"

Another woman came from the kitchen. "Hilbert! Is that you?" she stopped. She sighed, but gave them a smile. "We never get visitors, at least, not until out own children left to search for N."

Two men came downstairs. "No. No signs of them. I can't track them, NOR their Pokemon…"

The woman who greeted them told Nate and Rosa to sit down. They did so, and sat down.

"Are you two Nate and Rosa?" asked the woman from the kitchen. The two nodded. The mother was delighted. "I knew it! I know both your parents'! They helped me as a trainer when I was little. And her too!" The woman who greeted them nodded.

Anyways, the one who greeted them was Hilda's mom. The one from the kitchen was Hilbert's mom. And the two men were the father.

"May we ask you Hilda and Hilbert are? We hear them in our adventure. From Gym Leaders, from Ghetsis, from Team Plasma, and from other people in their stories. Especially from N. He tells us stories about them a lot," explained Nate.

Hilda and Hilbert's parents were shocked. "N IS HERE IN UNOVA?"

Nate and Rosa nodded. But they could see that their faces were grim and somber. "We tried contacting them, but to no avail…" cried Hilda's dad.

"Bianca and Cheren told us that they left for a faraway region to search for N. Am I right?" asked Rosa. They all nodded.

"No, it can't be!" shouted Hilbert's dad. "If N's here, why are they searching for him? They should come back! THEY SHOULD COME HOME!" Tears are falling down his cheeks.

Nate and Rosa could feel their sadness. "We tried calling them. But we can never reach them. We called them at least five times a day. They do not pick up…" explained Hilda's dad.

"To be honest, this is our fourth time calling Hilda. We haven't tried Hilbert," said Hilbert's mom as she tried calling to Hilda's Xtransceiver.

It rang once, twice, and three times. At the fourth ring, they got a response. Hilbert's mom gasped. "LOOK! WE GOT SOMETHING!" Everybody huddled behind Hilbert's mom. They could see Hilda. She's covered in blood and soot, and also dust and dirt. Traces of tears were left on her cheeks. "Hilda, HILDA! DO YOU HEAR ME?!" cried her father. Hilda looked at her Xtransceiver, and saw her parents, and Hilbert's parents. She closed her eyes, and her hand fell onto her stomach.

"HILDA!" shouted her parents. But to no avail.

Hilda's parents were crying. They just saw their own child, their daughter, covered in dirt and blood.

Nate and Rosa were starting to cry. They could feel their sadness. Hilbert's dad tried calling Hilbert. The Xtransceiver was ringing, but he didn't pick up. Hilbert's mom could see Hilbert from Hilda's Xtransceiver. He was carrying Hilda to somewhere.

Everybody in the house could hear the ringing from Hilda's Xtransceiver, because Hilbert's was ringing.

Suddenly, they heard a sob, and a sigh.

"Mom, dad, and her mom and dad. We can't reach you. You got us. I'm happy that you still believed in us. I can't pick up, but we are fine".

Hilda moved her hand, so her Xtransceiver could catch Hilbert's face. It's covered in soot, ashes, and blood, also dust and dirt.

"We love you! HILBERT! ANSWER US!" shouted his parents.

Hilbert can't hear it. There were explosions everywhere, and their Pokemon fainted, but for the legendary dragon.

"I love you. But we're fine. We'll come back when we found N".

Hilda threw a Pokeball, and a legendary dragon came out. They jumped on it, and flew away.

Nate and Rosa shouted. "N IS IN UNOVA!"

He didn't hear. Suddenly, the connection got hazy, and they are starting to lose connection.

"Mo….. da… I….…..ve….… bo…... of you….…".

Lost. They tried calling Hilbert, but they got nothing. The whole house is filled with sadness. Rosa called Bianca and Cheren to come to Nuvema quickly. They came two minutes later.

They, and Nate and Rosa tried to comfort the parents of two heroes.

"We finally got it. And now, we're lost again!" shouted Hilda's dad.

Bianca and Cheren looked at a picture of them on Route 1. Those were memories.

They all sat down in the house. Tears falling from their cheeks, but not Nate's and Rosa's. They looked at the sky, wondering if they would ever meet them in person.

They saw a streak of clouds. Like a jet, they saw a dragon. They didn't say anything. But the dragon landed. They saw Iris. She walked inside, and found lots of people crying. She knew why. Because a year ago, she met Hilda and Hilbert. She tried to bring them home, but failed.

So, the parents tried to calm down. They talked to Iris about the events a year ago. They kept talking to Nate and Rosa about the adventures of Hilda and Hilbert. How they stopped Team Plasma, and how they became friends with N.

The stories went on and on. It never ends. They knew that those two trainers are important to Unova.

**~.~**

_I feel incomplete. I told Zoroark to let them go in my Castle. I need to tell them something. I must find Hilda and Hilbert. _

'…_..'_

_They'll be here. Who? Nate and Rosa? Yes, Zoroark is waiting for them. They will come. I am sure of it._

'…'

_Hilda and Hilbert, huh? They helped us, a lot. It's either we must find them, or I must._

'…_..!'_

_I know. He has your other half. But if it were only me, I'll tell them that my friend is with Nate and Rosa._

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Seth McGury brings you a story. This story is based on the game, and it is also fan based.**

**Thank you for reading. Don't forget to favorite, review, and read! Thankies~**


	2. His Truths and Ideals

**His Truths and Ideals**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

"Zoroark! They've beaten the champion. Now, drift into a dream. Tell them to go to Victory Road. Yes, you've met them. You blocked their way, but now it's your turn to guide them here, to my home, to my Castle".

"ZOOOOROARK!" The Zoroark went outside, leaving N alone in his home, with his friend, his partner, the dragon typed legendary Pokemon.

He sat down on his ruined throne. It was covered in dust and rocks. He shoved them away, to a deep pool, which was covered in water two years ago. He sat down, looking at the stage where he battled two Trainers two years ago. He looked around. Pillars were destroyed from the battle. The Castle sunk underground.

The Pokemon League fixed its building, and also helped removing the bridges. After the Castle fell, a landslide struck the Victory Road, and Route 10. They are forced to reuse the old Victory Road, the harder and longer one. It's a choice, but they made it.

He got up, and walked towards the battle stage. He looked at the other side plainly. "This was where I battled those Trainers. I lost, but he showed the truth, the ideals, and that's where my _father_, Ghetsis, told me he was using me for his own deeds. He told me I was a _freak_. Yes, a freak. I could understand Pokemon. I could talk to them. Hilda and Hilbert were different. They understand Pokemon, even though they can't talk to them".

He walked across the stage, and went outside the room. He went outside of his throne room, and went downstairs. He looked around his castle. Crumbled and destroyed, rooms blocked off by stone. He wanted to clear them out. He wanted to jump across a gap between that main hall and Anthea and Concordia's room, but he doesn't want to. He left it untouched.

"Where are they, my sisters? Or at least, my _foster_ sisters. If I can, I wonder if I can marry them…"

He looked at the room. He misses them. He does not know where they are. After being gone for two years, he came back to find out his castle in ruins, and those Trainers gone. He also found out the new Team Plasma.

"DARN!" he kicked some a big chunk of rock, and it flew towards the ceiling, making it crumble, almost killing him.

He walked around, and went inside his room. It was not really his bedroom, since his bed in another room. "At least my play room isn't covered or blocked by the debris"…

Toys are scattered everywhere. Paintings are on the floor. His toy train kept going back and forth, because the tracks are covering both its way. He didn't bother to move it. He left this place untouched, and left.

He looked at the entrance to his castle, the 'new' entrance. "I… I never knew that I would be back here after two years. I trained, a searched, and I came back. When I wanted to tell Hilda and Hilbert the good news, they left. I searched the whole Unova. My last destination was Giant Chasm. That's where I was Ghetsis, making a fool of himself. That was where I met two new trainers, Nate and Rosa".

The Shadow Triad's picture in the hall made him remember. They left. "I remember Ghetsis told them to give a certain Trainer three orbs. Adamant, for the Dragon of Time Dialga, Lustrous, of the Pokemon of Space, Palkia, and Griseous, for the Dragon of the Distortion World, the Pokemon of anti time and space, Giratina. Why would he give it to the Triad?"

He then looked around. The little linear for the water was gone. It either leaked from sinking into the ground, or either evaporated by his partner from the Stage.

He looked at his wallet. A picture of him with Anthea and Concordia was there. He wanted to search for them, but he can't. They never visited. They never called. They have Pokemon. The Pokemon should help them. But until now, there's no trace of Anthea and Concordia.

N walked into his bedroom, no… his Play room. He can't go to his Bedroom, since it's blocked by part of the ceiling, half a pillar, and other debris.

He lay down on the mat. He looked at the ceiling lazily. "Nothing much to do. I could explore Unova again, but… I should check Opelucid City. That stupid Ghetsis froze the city, taking Kyurem's power for his evil deeds".

Before drifting into slumber, and Pidove came inside his play room. "Why hello there. Can you check Opelucid for me? Check if it's frozen or not?"

The Pidove chirped back at him. "Yes, yes!" laughed N. "I have some food for you. Have you been asking a lot of people for food?"

Pidove nodded. The Pidove chirped again. "Yes, they do not understand you. But I could. I'll give you some crackers once you come back, okay? We'll talk later!"

The Pidove rubbed his head onto N's own head, and flew away, and went outside the cave. "That's a long journey for a small Pidove. I'll give him extra crackers…"

He slowly drifted away, and fell asleep. He dreamt of a nice place. Not Unova, but the Flower Paradise in Sinnoh.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

"Good bye you two! Take care of my partner, okay?" He bid farewell to Nate and Rosa. He then felt lonely. He walked to his play room again. He lay down on the mat. He then saw the same little Pidove.

"Why hello there! How is Opelucid?" asked N. the Pidove chirped and tweeted about Opelucid City. "It's back to normal. That's good. Let's hang out around here. Here's a cracker! You know what? I'll give you the whole box!"

The Pidove was happy. So for the whole day, they played together. The PIdove finally chirped back before it was bed time, that he wanted to stay here, so he could accompany N.

"Why that's nice of you. But… How did you know my name? I never told you that…" wondered N.

The Pidove chirped his full name. _Natural Harmonia Gropius_. N was surprised. "How did you know my full name, or at least the name I was given with? I was raised by Pokemon, you know?"

Pidove chirped these words before sleeping next to him. _Anthea and Concordia caught me to find you. I told them you're here. They do not want to visit, because they know you're safe. I'm off to bed. Good Night!_

N was surprised. Turns out the little Pidove has been searching for him. He fell asleep, happy.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**~TWO YEARS AGO, Pokemon Black and White Event~**

"Okay Hilda! Place these three orbs on the empty space here. Wherever we're going, we do not need it".

Hilda nodded, and placed the Adamant Orb, the Lustrous Orb, and the Griseous Orb next to each other.

"May these orb help other trainers in their adventure," prayed Hilda.

They climbed up the stairs, and they finally reached the top of Dragonspiral Tower. Hilbert sent out a Legendary Pokemon. He gave the PokeBall to his partner and girlfriend, Hilda.

The Legendary Pokemon roared. "Alright! Let's find N!" shouted Hilbert. Hilda agreed, and they, with the Dragon Pokemon flew away.

**~THE PRESENT TIME, Pokemon Black 2 and White 2 Event~**

"Whoa! What's this?" Rosa looked at three orbs. Nate gasped. "Those are the orb of the creation trio, Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina! Why are the orbs in Unova? Put it in your bag. It might be useful someday."

As Rosa placed the last orb, the Adamant Orb, into her bag, she saw a vision. It was two trainers, placing the orbs, and those trainers flew away on a Legendary Pokemon from Unova, and hearing the words _Let's find N!_.

Her face was grim. "What's wrong?" asked Nate. "Rosa kissed him on the cheek. "I'll tell you later. Right now, let's go to the top of this tower!"

Nate and Rosa went up the stairs, holding hands. But the thought of the vision made her feel uneasy.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Seth McGury brings you a story. This story is based on the game, and it is also fan based.**

**Thank you for reading. Don't forget to favorite, review, and read! Thankies~**


	3. Why I Gave Up My Glasses

**Why I Gave Up My Glasses**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**I am catching up to my work! I am happy! This story… it will focus more on Cheren and Bianca's relationship, so enjoy! **

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**~.~**

**Jingle:**_ "Woo hoo! All right! It's 'The National Gymquirer'!"_

**Page: **_"That's right! We collect the hottest gossip about Gym Leaders seen around town! Here is today's letter. From someone going by the name 3rdGradeGoodyGoody! Thank yooou! 'Recently, I saw Cheren making his thumb and middle finger into a circle like glasses. He said he gave up his glasses so he can focus on Pokemon battles, but maybe Cheren actually misses them' Hm... Maybe a circle is just a circle! 'The National Gymquirer'! We eagerly await your letters!"_

**~.~**

Nate and Rosa turned off the television in their room they're staying in the Humilau Pokemon Center. "Wow. Cheren used to wear glasses. I wonder why he gave them up?" wondered Nate. Rosa face-palmed."Really? Did you pay attention to his picture in Hilda's house? He wore glasses. The 'Gymquirer' did say he gave them up so he could focus on battles. But I wonder… Is there another reason?"

They kept wondering about Cheren. They remember the picture again, and in their heads, they saw an image of Bianca as a trainer. She was glasses free back in the day. But why?

**~TWO YEARS AGO, EVENTS OF BLACK AND WHITE~**

"Bianca, I'm going to focus on my training, which means I need a keen eye. I must practice looking around without my glasses," yawned Cheren. Bianca got a bit worried. "But… you won't be able to see! What will happen then?"

Cheren gave her his glasses. "These are mine. Do whatever you want with it. Keep it, or use it. And stop using those contacts! It doesn't fit you!"

Bianca blushed. They walked to the glasses store in Accumula. Bianca gave the shop keeper Cheren's glasses. "I want frames on the bottom of the lens, please. Red, to match with what it used to be."

"Huh? Why would you give it frames?" asked Cheren. "It looked plain," said Bianca, "And besides, I'm giving it something extra, so we can remember this day. I'm Professor Juniper's assistant, and you're planning on becoming a Gym Leader in Aspertia. And you're already a teacher there!"

It took a while, but the glasses are finished. "Thank you! Here's 550 PokeYen."

The shop keeper accepted the money. "You take care of those. Do you want an extra pair?" asked the shop keeper. Bianca shook her head. "Just give me a case for my contacts," she said while taking them off. The shop keeper gave her the case, and also her glasses case. She placed her contacts in there.

Cheren is ready to leave Accumula. He and Bianca looked at each other, exchanging difficult looks. "Well, this is good-bye…" Cheren looked down. He does not know how to respond. Instead, not being himself, he gave Bianca and big hug, which surprises her, but she accepts in anyways.

"I'm going to miss you, Bianca. I don't want you to go away, like Hilda and Hilbert". She could hear his voice muffled, and could feel his tears. Bianca closed her eyes, tears in them too. "I know. I'll miss you too… I mean… I'll be traveling Unova again, while you'll be teaching and learning on how to become a Gym Leader".

They broke up. Cheren sent out his Unfezant. He flew up, and went away. Bianca looked at him. She kept on smiling. _I think this is a start of a beautiful relationship_ she thought to herself. She then heard something. She heard a box. It fell near her shoe. She picked it up, and saw it was a big orange jacket.

Under it, was a little box. It was a ring. But the ring has a Gem in it. It was light-blue, like her personality. And in the ring, there was a writing. _We will never be apart, Cheren_.

She smiled, and wore the ring. She walked home, and started to change.

**~.~**

Cheren went inside his apartment he bought last week in Aspertia. It was a lovely apartment. Two guest rooms, his own room was big with a king sized bed. His bathroom, and one other bathroom. The kitchen has the washing machine, and a small television in the living room. He placed down his bag, turned on his laptop, and started to unclothe himself.

While taking off his jacket, he felt a small box. He took it out, opened it, and saw it was a necktie clip. Behind the little PokeBall sign, was Bianca's on the clip, there's a writing. _Together forever_.

Turns out Bianca has feelings for him. Cheren smiled, and he was lucky that he dropped the box next to Bianca, NOT on her head.

He took a bath, and changed into his home shirt and pants. The clip sat on the case, opened. He started to work on his test for the students in Aspertia. He could barely see. Even though he might regret it in the future, he opened his contacts case, and placed them on his eyes.

"Cheren you bloke. I'll try again tomorrow…"

**~PRESENT TIME, EVENTS OF POKEMON BLACK 2 AND WHITE 2~**

"Mr. Cheren, what is PokeRus?" asked a student. He explained all he knew about PokeRus. "But if you turn to your book, and open page 89, you'll see PokeRus. Remember! Next week is the test, and I expect you to pass with flying colours!"

The bell rang, and it was the next subject, Cities and Towns. But a teacher named Jeremy was absent. He's on a trip to Striaton City too help invigilate some students taking their final tests.

The class was free, and Cheren told them they could have some free time, but don't walk around and don't be noisy. They all played, and drew different Pokemon. Suddenly, Emily, a student saw him sleeping on the table, after admiring the clip Bianca gave him two years ago.

"Excuse me, Mr. Cheren, who's Bianca?" asked Emily. Cheren woke up, and saw the clip in his hand. He blushed. "She's a good friend of mine. A childhood friend from when I was a trainer," he said while putting the clip back on.

"Are you sure? Is she _more_ than a friend, Mr. Cheren?" teased Emily. Other students stopped what they were doing, and giggled. Cheren smiled. "Well, she's kind of special," coughed Cheren.

"Are you sure she's _kind of _special?" asked Jacque. Cheren nodded. "The last time I met her was three month ago. We rarely get together. She's busy with her field work".

"Tell us stories! Tell me stories about you and Bianca! Maybe your adventuring days!" suggested Michael. The other children cheered on. Cheren smiled. "Okay, students. To the field!"

They made their way to the field, the place where Cheren battled Nate and Rosa, his first challenger.

Cheren took out six Pokeballs. He threw them all out to the sky, and six Pokemon got out. They were strong and proud, big and powerful. "Meet my team, guys! Say hello!" announced Cheren. All his Pokemon roared. The children were excited. Cheren let his Pokemon play around, mainly battle with each other.

The students sat down on the ground. Cheren sat down, also. He told them their adventure. He told them how he sought power, and wanted to become stronger. He told them that he, Bianca, and two other trainers stopped Team Plasma, befriended N, and beat the champion.

After that, he thought about taking another route. He wanted to become a teacher, and teach children what it's like to be a trainer.

He told the kids about their last meeting with Bianca before they were reunited again.

"I left around Accumula. I hugged her before we left. That was not like me to do that," told Cheren. The children 'ooed' and 'aahhed' during his stories. "I cried while hugging her."

"Why, why did you cry, Mr. Cheren?" asked Emily. "I was sad. I don't think I'll be able to meet her for a long time, and I was right".

The female students started to cover their faces, because they were blushing. The boys huffed. They thought it was sappy. "What did you give her?" asked the girls.

"I gave her a jacket. An orange jacket," said Cheren. The girls thought that was lame. They wanted something more dazzling than an orange jacket. The boys grinned. _At least it's not sappy_, they thought.

The bell rang, and he stood up, and he fell face first. His students helped him up. "What's wrong, Mr. Cheren?" they asked with worry in their voice. "I'm fine. It's just, my eyes got a bit hazy," Cheren smiled.

"You said you used to wear glasses. What about contacts?" asked James. "It's in my room, in my apartment. I rarely use it. I want to try looking without them," said Cheren as he struggled to stand up.

From outside, Bianca heard roars of a Pokemon. "All I want is a peaceful visit to Cheren. Now we have roars, of… his Pokemon. I'll visit the school! I guess he'll like it!" Bianca leaped with joy, and dashed towards the Trainer School.

Inside, she saw Cheren on the floor. His shirt dirty, and face covered with dirt. She ran to his aid, and washed his face with a wet towel. "What the heck happened to you?!" scolded Bianca. By the tone of her voice, she's very worried.

Cheren smirked. "I fell. I can't see clearly right now…" Bianca took off her glasses, and placed it on Cheren's face. The students got confused. They saw a ring, a ring with a light-blue stone on it.

"That's a pretty ring, Ms. Bianca! Where did you get it?" asked Emily. Bianca looked at her left hand. She saw the ring. She blushed. "I got this ring from Cheren two years ago before we parted. Oh, and this orange jacket was from him, too."

"You got her a ring, Mr. Cheren?!" shouted all the girls. Cheren nodded. "While in the air, I threw her a box. That box has her jacket. But it also has the ring I gave her. There's a writing in it. It was…"

"We will never be apart," gleamed Bianca. She got closer to Cheren, and placed her head on his shoulder. "And we didn't part".

The girls got all giddy. To them, this is the cutest thing they have ever seen in their whole childhood life. The boys just looked down, embarrassed. They thought this was sappy. But they did admit it was still rather romantic, in a way.

"We will never be apart," started Cheren, "And we will always be together forever," continued Bianca.

And for the whole day, Cheren and Bianca told stories about their adventure, until the time they met up again three months ago.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

"YES! That's it! The modeling was a hit! They will surely buy the latest summer wear!" Elesa jumped up and down with excitement. Skyla smiled. "I'm sure they'll love it. But… are you sure this fits me?"

Elesa scanned Skyla. Skyla was wearing a light blue bikini. White clouds covered on the top and on the panty, as if covering their private spots. "Yup! It suits you, 'High-Flying Girl!" Elesa hugged her tightly, thanking Skyla for testing one swimwear out.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Seth McGury brings you a story. This story is based on the game, and it is also fan based.**

**Thank you for reading. Don't forget to favorite, review, and read! Thankies~**


End file.
